Implantable medical devices, including cardiac rhythm management devices such as pacemakers and implantable cardioverter/defibrillators, typically have the capability to communicate data with a device called an external programmer via a radio-frequency telemetry link. One use of such an external programmer is to program the operating parameters of an implanted medical device. For example, the pacing mode and other operating characteristics of a pacemaker are typically modified after implantation in this manner. Modern implantable devices also include the capability for bidirectional communication so that information can be transmitted to the programmer from the implanted device. Among the data which may typically be telemetered from an implantable device are various operating parameters and physiological data, the latter either collected in real-time or stored from previous monitoring operations.
Telemetry systems for implantable medical devices utilize radio-frequency (RF) energy to enable bidirectional communication between the implantable device and an external programmer. An exemplary telemetry system for an external programmer and a cardiac pacemaker is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,841, issued to Brockway et al. and assigned to Cardiac Pacemakers, Inc., the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. A radio-frequency carrier is modulated with digital information, typically by amplitude shift keying where the presence or absence of pulses in the signal constitute binary symbols or bits. The external programmer transmits and receives the radio signal with an antenna incorporated into a wand that can be positioned in proximity to the implanted device. The implantable device also generates and receives radio signals by means of an antenna, typically formed by a wire coil wrapped around the periphery of the inside of the device casing.
Most conventional radio-frequency telemetry systems used for implantable medical devices such as cardiac pacemakers utilize inductive coupling between the antennas of the implantable device and an external programmer in order to transmit and receive RF signals. Because the induction field produced by a transmitting antenna falls off rapidly with distance, such systems require close proximity between the implantable device and a wand antenna of the external programmer in order to work properly, usually on the order of a few inches. This requirement is an inconvenience for a clinician and limits the situations in which telemetry can take place.
Wireless radio-frequency communication over greater distances requires the use of far-field telemetry. Communication using far-field radiation can take place over much greater distances which makes it more convenient to use an external programmer. Also, the increased communication range makes possible other applications of the telemetry system such as remote monitoring of patients and communication with other types of external devices.
In order for a substantial portion of the energy delivered to an antenna to be emitted as far-field radiation, the wavelength of the driving signal should not be very much larger than the length of the antenna. Far-field radio-frequency communications with an antenna of a size suitable for use in an implantable device therefore requires a carrier in the frequency range of between a few hundred MHz to a few GHz. An active transmitter for this frequency range requires special RF components (typically including SiGe or GaAs semiconductor devices) that consume a significant amount of power (typically tens of milliwatts). There is no problem with providing such a transmitter in an external programmer which is connected to an external power source. Implantable medical devices, however, are powered by a battery contained within the housing of the device that can only supply a limited amount of peak power, and many batteries in use today are not capable of supplying power sufficient to power an RF transmitter. Even if sufficient power can be supplied, the battery has a limited life span. When the battery fails, it must be replaced which necessitates a reimplantation procedure. Implantable medical devices are also necessarily small, with only a limited space available for locating complex RF circuitry, especially in view of the fact that the RF circuitry needs to be isolated and shielded from the rest of the device circuitry to prevent interference. These factors make it difficult to satisfactorily implement a far-field RF transmitter in an implantable medical device.